Chrono Fantasy Meets the Super Mario Bros
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: When I, Chrono Fantasy, end up in the World in which Super Mario lives in. I encounter him
1. Bowser's Attack

Chrono Fantasy Meets The Super Mario Bros.

Chapter 1

**_Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me meeting Super Mario and his brother Luigi. The Plumber bros that fight off Koopas and rescue Princess Toadstool from the King of Koopas, Bowser. These guys are heroes that have been around for quite a long time. It should be interesting to visit these two and see what kind of comical trouble they will have to face next._**

****

Chrono Fantasy: I see mushrooms…red and green ones… Hmm… Ahhh! 

Bowser: Bwahahahahaha! Get them goombas!

Chrono Fantasy: It looks like I made it to Mushroom Kingdom after all. Where's Super Mario when you need him!?

*Chrono Fantasy runs away from the goombas and koopas chasing after him. Encountering Bowser right off the start wasn't good. Maybe  that pipe lying on it's side might take him somewhere safe*

Chrono Fantasy: There's a pipe! I must go in there and get rid of these servants of the Koopa King. 

Mario: We're almost there Luigi. I can see the pipe that should take us out of this pipe. Then according to this map, on the other side of this map, Bowser should be waiting for us.

Luigi: Oh!

Mario: Mamamia…. Who is that? Uh oh….

Luigi: Ahh…Run Mario!

*Mario and Luigi start to run with the oncoming collision of a teenage boy and Koopas chasing after him. Mario and Luigi are in one place for a moment as smoke is building up in their trail and before they run….*Crash!* Chrono Fantasy, Mario, Luigi, and the Koopa gang have all crashed into one another as stars surround their heads.*

Mario: uhnnn….. *Jumps up out of unconsciousness* You stupid Koopa fools! You are goners now! Luigi! Let's take care of them! 

Luigi: Yes bro! Let's pound them in!

Koopa Gang Leader: Oh no! It's the Mario brothers! We better run and warn Bowser. I want you four to stay here while I go back. Stop them in their tracks, and if you fail, the Hammer brothers will be on their way to take care of them…and this new strange guy, whoever the hell he is.

Koopas: Yes, Sir!

Chrono Fantasy: Ai-yai, yai… Wow! There's two Marios and Luigis! Oh no! There's too many Koopas! Well I'm sure these four can take on the eight Koopas…Huh?

*Chrono Fantasy's vision came back to focus as he realized that he was simply seeing double. The outcome for this battle was two versus four. Chrono Fantasy wanted to help fight. He took out his weapon which was a powerful staff that he carried around with him as he travelled to different video game worlds. It would come in great use, after all, he just needed  to cast a spell to get rid of these Koopas.*

Chrono Fantasy: Don't worry! I'll use ice to freeze these guys up…

Mario: Wait!! Don't use magic here!

*Mario yelled out at the same moment he had jumped on a Koopas head, causing it to go into it's shell so that he could jump on it again and send it flying across the ground to knock out the others. While he was jumping he spotted Chrono Fantasy and his staff, preparing to use magic, but it was too late….*

Chrono Fantasy: Huh!? Yay! I froze them all up…oh no, I also froze Mario too. Uh oh…What's going on!? The ground is shaking! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

**_Oh  no…What have I done? We won against these Koopas but at the same time I froze Super Mario and I didn't get a chance to hear Mario's warning, because the ground of the cave is now shaking and broke apart. Now we are falling, falling, but where to? Now I'll have to wait until chapter 2 to find out where we will be next and what will happen._**


	2. Deep in the Dark Underground Cave

Chrono Fantasy Meets The Super Mario Bros.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Now I've done it. Too bad I didn't hear Mario's warning. I bet he must've told me to not cast any spells. That was the consquence I had to pay for doing so. It was such a small cramped place, that any spell could easily  
break it apart... Where will we be landing now?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Ahh! Marrriiooo! Hooww commee youu nevverr tollllddd meeeeee!?  
  
Thud... Finally Chrono Fantasy, Luigi, and the frozen Mario along with all the frozen Koopas fell upon something soft....but slimy.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Whoa...what did I just do? Why did the cave just fall apart like that? Mario is frozen!! -.-  
  
Luigi: What do you think you're doing! You Idiot!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Well...we can unfreeze him. I can use fire...  
  
Luigi: Don't use that! You'll probably end up burning us all up.  
  
Chrono Fantasy felt very bad at this moment. Perhaps he should use his real powers rather than the powers that were just given to him in this World filled with Koopas and Super Mario!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: We can go back...  
  
Luigi: What in Mushrooms are you talking about??  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Never mind..You won't understand what I'm talking about one bit... I'll just have to do it anyways.  
  
Bowser: Stop where you are right now!  
  
Luigi: Well we know that's easy for Mario to do. Isn't that right brother? sigh Dumb kid.  
  
Bowser: Koopas! What are you all doing down here? Is Mario down here and did you finally get him?  
  
Leader Koopa: Yes sir! I believe he and Luigi are, and that odd Guy.  
  
Bowser: It's so dark down here! We need light!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: I'll give you light! Casts a Fireball to melt away the ice on Mario, and then uses his power against Bowser  
  
Bowser: Ahh! What in toadstool's name is happening! I'm burning....!!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!!  
  
Mario Jumps out of his numbness and then pounces and punches the burning Bowser.  
  
Mario: You got what you deserved Bowser! Even this Kid can defeat you, you Large overgrown weakling!  
  
Luigi/Mario/Chrono Fantasy: Uh oh....  
  
This does not look good. Something is happening to Bowser? Did we angry him, or is he perhaps gaining more power and strength? It's so dark in this cave, it must be really deep into the ground. What lies under here anyways? I may have to use my real powers if things get rough. Let's see what will  
happen in chapter 3...... 


End file.
